


Drabbles and other things

by Young_Leaf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs, 외모지상주의 | Lookism
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Multi, Tell me I’m funny pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Young_Leaf
Summary: Stories told in less than a 100+ words, headcanons, fill-ins for my stories, prompts, and other things
Relationships: Choi Soo Jung | Crystal/Park Ha Neul | Zoe, Dazai Osamu/Edogawa Ranpo (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Edogawa Ranpo/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Human pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo Jung reveals her second body, Ha Neul reacts in an unexpected manner

“So you have a double body?”

”Yes, I do.”

”Ah, cool. Hey, your other body looks really soft, mind if I use you as a pillow?”

”.....”

”I’ll take that as a yes?”

”Do whatever you like.”


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fumiya and Chuuya talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in “Secrets are meant to be told”-verse

“Fumiya, I think you should quit this job of yours.” Chuuya said, one fine day.

”Dad.... I can’t.” Fumiya said.

”Why not? It isn’t safe in the slightest. My job back in the day was safer. Think it over Fumiya, please. I lost you once, I don’t want to loose you again.” His voice was slightly raised, but not enough to safely say if he was excited or not.

”Dad, I promise you I’ll be safe.”

”Please, don’t make promises that you aren’t sure you’ll be able to keep.”


	3. That one vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka gets dunked on.
> 
> It’s literally that one vine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read one to many zukka fics, and now I’m writing a drabble for it

“Hey Zuko! Want to hear a chemistry joke?

”...”

”...So, no?”

”I’m sorry, were you looking for a......reaction?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they whitewash any characters in the Netflix live action, I’m going to throw hands.
> 
> Also I want to see Mark Lee make a guest appearance.
> 
> Thankyoubye


	4. 🍷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as ‘A Recipe for Sin’
> 
> Warning for mentions of murder and clear vampirism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is still a BSD fic  
> No, the character isn’t an OC

He fills his glass with his brand new concoction, just made a few days ago.

The wine is red in color, red enough to look like a ruby in a dimly lit room. He takes a sip, savouring the taste. It tastes nothing like the normal red, the one that you’d be served in a bar, that kind that tasted like cough syrup.

He wonders if he could use this as a sauce as well. The ingredients would probably suit it better.

I mean, the annoying screams, the unnecessary wastage of blood and the fact that he had to burn his favourite suit in the fireplace was worth it, so why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never drunk wine. I’m under 18 so this is definitely inaccurate, but red wine looks just like cough syrup, soooooo...
> 
> Also while you’re at it, read [’A recipe for sin’ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364152)


	5. Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling particularly inspired for ‘A recipe for sin’, though I won’t be doing anything much for it for now.

Dazai feels uneasy.

Like as if someone is watching him. Which is silly, considering the fact, that only person beside him here, Chuuya, happens to be sitting next to him  
  


He feels eyes boring into him, as if he’s a culprit of some sort, and he wonders if this is how some of the people whom he has arrested felt just after they committed the crime.

He only hopes that his new therapist, can help him.

In the meantime, he’ll just try to steal the vegetables from Chuuya’s box. They came from a friend it seems, and were also completely delicious. For what reason, he couldn’t figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read ‘A recipe for sin’ [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364152)


	6. An idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea, a bad one, but still

Bungou Stray Dogs ATLA au, where Akutagawa is Zuko, Chuuya is Iroh (except he isn’t Aku’s uncle, he’s his cousin) and Atsushi is Aang.

I don’t know how Dazai would fit in here, love interest perhaps? Something like Mai?  
  


Anyways, Aku is chasing Atsushi because he wants to prove he is strong and for senpai to notice him. Spoiler: Senpai never does

Ranpo is Toph because I said so. Also, Dazai as Ranpo’s love interest because I’m becoming partial to DaRan these days.

Thats all I have for now. 


	7. That ATLA au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting really hooked onto this

Instead of my original proposal, I’m thinking of something else.

  * This AU is post LOK, except I nitpick at all the details and take only those I want
  * Therefore, the disaster that was season 2 that ruined the show for me doesn’t happen
  * Bryke are good at creating characters but writing? Nah.
  * So Dazai is from the Water Tribe (obviously), I haven’t figured out if he’s going to be a bender or a chi blocker
  * Chuuya is an earthbender
  * Ranpo is also an earthbender because he’s stubborn as hell
  * Akutagawa is from the Fire Nation, and is a firebender, except he sucks at it, but he’s an excellent lightning bender
  * Air Acolyte Atsushi who is trained in martial arts, but still just dodges everything
  * Mori is a waterbender and bloodbender. I wanted to make him sort of like Hama, but I haven’t decided if it’s a good idea 
  * Yosano is also a waterbender and bloodbender, who like Katara, absolutely hates blood bending because of Mori
  * Tanizaki is an airbender because I said so
  * Kunikida is an airbender as well
  * So is Fukuzawa 
  * Tachihara and Kenji are metalbenders 
  * Kouyou is a firebender 
  * Higuchi is a non-bender, who keeps saving Akutagawa’s stupid ass all the damn time
  * Featuring Steinbeck as the Cabbage man
  * Except its grapes
  * ”MY GRAPES!”
  * Lovecraft is some spirit who keeps stalking grape man
  * Remember Dazai? Yeah, he’s like Yosano and Mori except he likes chi blocking better
  * Kyouka is Chuuyas adoptive sister and she isn’t a bender
  * Yosano, Kunikida, Ranpo, Kyouka, Chuuya and Dazai are this universes equivalent of the Gaang
  * With ChuuDaRan, I forgot that part
  * Except they still haven’t found the Avatar
  * Plot twist: Aku is the Avatar
  * Problem: He’s not exactly cooperative
  * Solution: Kidnapping
  * The rest is unclear
  * I don’t think everything through 
  * Anyways
  * Feel free to use this
  * Just credit me




	8. This is very important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated this with an actual carrd link pertaining to social issues after taking down the April Fools Joke. Please click on the link.

[Current Information Carrd Links](https://currentinfo.carrd.co/)


End file.
